


Fake Confidence

by Maiuzan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, kuroo and oikawa meet for the first time, oikawa is bokuto's roommate, they're in university
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiuzan/pseuds/Maiuzan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have the hots for my roommate."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this started out as some self indulgent writing practice but it got out of hand.

“That’s the last one.” Tetsurou said to himself, as he put the moving box on the coverless bed.

The last traces of daylight faintly lit the room. His only window was covered with a curtain made out of thin fabric, not thick enough to keep all the light out. Tetsurou reminded himself that he had to buy proper blinds. The dim sunlight did nothing for the cool atmosphere the white walls created. Tetsurou regretted not wearing his slippers; the linoleum floor chilled his feet through his socks. 

His dorm room was cold, but not only in temperature. 

Tetsurou decided to check on his best friend, luckily only two rooms removed from him. Earlier, Bokuto had been moping about his roommate not being there yet, maybe that had changed by now.

Tetsurou closed his door behind him, already dreading the moment he had to return there. 

Two doors further, he knocked at the door, but there was no response. However, he could hear Bokuto’s laughter sounding through the door. Too impatient to wait, Tetsurou opened it himself.

“Hey, hey, hey! Look who’s here!” Bokuto yelled from where he sat on the floor. Boxes, half emptied, were sprawled out around him. Bokuto’s bedsheets were crumpled up on the bed, his bag of clothes had fallen over and he hadn’t bothered to put them back. Despite the extreme mess, the room felt more like a home than Tetsurou’s already.

On the bed that wasn’t Bokuto’s, sat a person Tetsurou vaguely recognized, yet he couldn’t quite put his finger on where he had seen him before. The guy sat with his long legs crossed, in the midst of stacks of neatly folded clothes. The light of the setting sun that had previously made Tetsurou’s room look gloomy, shined through the boy’s chestnut hair; Tetsurou wondered if there were really traces of red in there, or if it was just the lighting. When the boy looked back at him from under his long lashes, Tetsurou realized that he was staring.

“Yo, earth to Kuroo!” Bokuto waved. “This is Oikawa, my roommate. He’s also on the team, plays as setter.”

“Oikawa Tooru.” As Oikawa bowed his head, the velvety voice rang in Tetsurou’s ears. He hoped he would be speaking again soon.

“Kuroo Tetsurou.” He politely bowed, deeper than he should have, hoping to blame his red face on bending too low. 

“He’s that dude from Volleyball Monthly, Aoba Jousai’s setter.” Bokuto got on his feet, and emptied one of the boxes on his bed, creating an even bigger mess. 

Aoba Jousai. Tetsurou remembered now; Sawamura once told him about that team’s conceited setter.  

“And winner of the ‘Best Setter Award’ more than once.” Oikawa added, and Tetsurou knew that Sawamura had been right about him. Oikawa unfolded his legs and leaned back on his hands, causing his shirt to ride up a bit. He saw a sliver of exposed skin just above the waistband of Oikawa’s pants, and Tetsurou swallowed. Why was he such a hormonal teenager around every pretty boy he met?

Bokuto seemed to have already lost interest in the conversation, and was aggressively trying to untangle his hair dryer's power cord. This caused Oikawa to shift his complete attention to Tetsurou. “So, what position do you play?” he asked, a charming smile on his face.

Suddenly, Tetsurou felt a bit awkward, still standing at the door. However, he couldn’t sit on Bokuto’s bed, or the messy floor, so he just stood there, not knowing what to do with his long limbs. “Middle blocker,” he said, while he put his hands in his sides, hoping to look less out of place.

“Hmm, I could have guessed, you have the build for it.” Oikawa raked his eyes painfully slow over Tetsurou’s body, making him gulp. What did he mean by that? Was it a compliment? Tetsurou said a quick ‘thanks’ nonetheless, and excused himself.

After promising Bokuto to come back soon, he walked back to his room as fast as he could, locked the door behind him, and leaned back against it, just to be safe. He felt like a fool for doing so, almost like he was running away from something. 

Tetsurou cursed. Oikawa was everything he had a weakness for. Successful, confident, and extremely attractive. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to work the image of Oikawa staring at him from under his long eyelashes out of his mind. He wished he had the courage to make a move on him, but the thought of it alone made his knees tremble from nerves.

A loud knock sounded at the door, startling Tetsurou out of his thoughts, followed by someone trying to open the locked door. “Bro, are you jerking off in there? Let me in!” Ah, it was just Bokuto. 

Tetsurou unlocked the door and let Bokuto in. “Long time no see.”

“Woah, your room is–” Bokuto held his chin as he knitted his brows together in a frown, and walked around as he tried to find the right word. “Boring! That’s what it is. You should buy some posters or cute pillows or something, I don’t know.”

“What are you really here for?” Tetsurou moved some of his clothes to the side of his bed to make some room to sit. Bokuto however, didn’t sit down. He had one of those overly confident grins on his face, and Tetsurou knew that he was in trouble.

“You have the hots for my roommate.” Tetsurou cringed as Bokuto spoke the words he desperately didn’t want to hear.

The sun had completely set now, and the lightbulb that hung from the middle of the ceiling lit the room brightly, making it unlikely that Bokuto missed the blush on Tetsurou’s face. 

Tetsurou briefly considered denying it, but why should he. “I do.”

Bokuto slammed his fist into his hand. “I knew it! Boy, it’s your lucky day.”

“What do you mean?” How can falling for someone so unattainable be anything but unlucky.

“Oikawa thinks you’re cute,” Bokuto said, looking expectantly at Tetsurou. 

A quiet moment passed between the two of them as Tetsurou tried to process the words. “He thinks I’m–” he started. “Wait, how do you even know that?” It was probably a misunderstanding, or a creation of Bokuto’s ‘logic’. 

“Well, for one, he told me so,” Bokuto said with a smug look on his face.

“Oh God,” Tetsurou groaned as he let himself drop on his side, messing up his folded clothes. If that was true, then he  _ had  _ to make a move on him, right? He couldn’t pass up a chance like that, because when would be the next time a gorgeous guy thinks Tetsurou is cute? Maybe never.

Bokuto squatted down next to the bed, getting into Tetsurou’s field of view, still wearing that awful grin. “So, what are you gonna do about this?”

Tetsurou covered his face with his hands. “I’ll probably move to Siberia, I heard freezing to death is a nice way to go.”

“Come on, bro, don’t be like that. This is the opposite of a problem.” Bokuto sounded so optimistic, and usually that would make Tetsurou feel better, but now that wasn’t the case.

Tetsurou sighed. “What if I mess it up? I have zero experience with this, I’ve never even kissed anyone. Unless a miracle happens, and he turns out to be a virgin like me–” Tetsurou had to stop himself. He had decided to leave all of his insecurities in high school, and make a new start at university. That plan turned out to be more difficult than he had thought.

“Yeah, about that… earlier, he was kinda bragging about how many people he’s been with,” Bokuto admitted.

“Well there you have it!” Tetsurou rolled onto his other side, and faced the pale wall. 

“Just pretend, fake your confidence, it’s easy, I do it all the time!” Bokuto suggested.

Tetsurou wondered if he could do as good a job of pretending to be sure of himself as Bokuto did. All he had to do was keep his head cool, not blush, and try not to stutter, right? “I could do that. Maybe.”

Bokuto smacked him on the back. “I’ll put in a good word for you too. Don’t worry, you two will be smooching real soon.”

Tetsurou groaned, embarrassed by Bokuto’s choice of words. Bokuto gave him a few more tips on how to look more confident, but Tetsurou wasn’t really listening anymore, too overwhelmed by it all. After a while, Bokuto realized he had some more unpacking to do, and left.

Tetsurou’s room felt awfully cold again.

 

* * *

 

Tetsurou was a coward. 

He knew this, of course, but hadn’t realized how much of a coward he really was until he checked the hallway five times before dashing to the showers, afraid of running into… someone. 

After that thrilling adventure, he settled himself on his bed with his laptop, to prepare himself for some of the lectures he would be having in the next week. He still had five days before classes started, but he hated nothing more than being unprepared.

He opened one of the PDF files, and quickly discovered that it was hard to concentrate. The walls were very thin, and he could hear his neighbours laughing. Outside, the wind was blowing tree branches into Tetsurou’s window, the irregular rhythm repeatedly making him lose his focus.

When he was finally halfway through the file, the sound of footsteps in the hallway caught his attention. He had heard footsteps and all other sorts of noises all the time, but this particular set stopped in front of his door. However, no knock followed. Tetsurou figured that he had probably imagined it, and continued his studies.

After what felt like five minutes, or more, someone did knock on the door. Tetsurou hadn’t imagined it after all. He set his laptop to the side, and hopped off his bed. Without caution, he opened the door. All that studying had properly taken his mind off of what happened earlier that day, because he had totally forgotten about–

“Oikawa,” he greeted, thanking all gods that his surprise was not noticeable in his voice.

“Bokuto fell asleep and now I’m bored. Can I come in?” Oikawa leaned against the doorframe, his hair damp from the shower. 

“Uhm–” Tetsurou forgot how to speak. “Yes?”

Oikawa stepped inside. “Oh, were you studying?” he asked. At least, Tetsurou thinks that’s what he asked. He was too busy staring at Oikawa’s legs. Why was he wearing such tiny shorts? It was only April, it wasn’t even that warm yet, especially not in the evening! Why?! 

Tetsurou only managed to nod as a response, not trusting his voice. Oikawa sat down on the bed opposite of Tetsurou’s, and crossed his legs. A confident smile covered his face, and Tetsurou wondered if he had noticed the way he had been looking at his legs. The way he was still looking...

“Where’s your roommate?” Oikawa asked.

“I don’t have one.” Tetsurou sat down on his bed, hoping Oikawa wouldn’t notice how tense he was.

“Lucky,” Oikawa sang the last syllable, but then started waving his hands in apology, “Not that Bokuto is annoying or anything!”

Seeing Oikawa flustered like that, made Tetsurou feel more at ease with the whole situation. He might not be the only one who was nervous. “You don’t think so? I would apply for a different room, if I were you.”

“Are you asking me to be your roomie, Tetsurou-chan?” Oikawa looked at him with half lidded eyes. 

Tetsurou swallowed. That was definitely flirting, he was sure of it.  _ Remember what Bokuto said  _ he told himself. All he had to do was pretend to be confident, and it would all work out. 

Tetsurou tried to speak as suggestively as he could. “I don’t think we’d get much studying done if we lived in the same room, Oikawa-kun.” Oh, that was bad. That was definitely too much. There was no way that that worked–

Tetsurou saw Oikawa fidget in his place, a deep shade of red on his cheeks. Had it worked? It was only for a moment though, because shortly after, Oikawa got his composure back and jumped to his feet, startling Tetsurou. Was he about to leave? Did Tetsurou fuck up?

Oikawa crossed the short distance between them, and stood in front of where Tetsurou sat on his bed. He shifted from one foot to the other, his hips swaying, as he put his hands on Tetsurou’s shoulders. Tetsurou considered jumping out the window.

“Hmm, what do you think we’d be doing instead of studying then?” Oikawa purred as his grip on Tetsurou’s shoulders tightened. There was no way around it, something was going to happen, and Tetsurou didn’t know if he was ready. He could pretend that he was a confident charming guy all he wanted, but he couldn’t fake kissing skills. God, he wished he had practiced with Bokuto when he offered in their high school days.

Tetsurou leaned away from Oikawa’s touch, but apparently, Oikawa saw this as an invitation to sit on Tetsurou’s lap. Oikawa planted his knees on either side of him, and Tetsurou fisted his bedsheets. He hoped Oikawa couldn’t see the sweat beading on his forehead, because he was properly freaking out. 

Oikawa looked down at him as if he was waiting for something, and Tetsurou remember that he had asked him a question. What was it again? What they would be doing instead of studying? Tetsurou knew what Oikawa wanted him to say, and all there was left for him to do was to just say it. 

Tetsurou remembered all the times he was too scared to ask someone out, all the times he was rejected because the other person was looking for someone less frigid. Tetsurou cursed it all, took a deep breath, and said: “Instead, I would be kissing you.” He laced his hands in Oikawa’s hair, saw his eyes widen before he pulled him down and crashed their lips together. 

Tetsurou could smell Oikawa’s shampoo as he moved his lips against his. It wasn’t as difficult as he expected it to be. As long as he didn’t forget to breathe through his nose, he was fine. However, that was proving to be quite a challenge, because his heart was racing like crazy, causing his breathing to speed up. 

He wondered what it was like to take it a step further, so he opened his mouth and prodded at Oikawa’s lips with his tongue. Instead of opening his mouth like Tetsurou hoped he would, Oikawa squeaked and pushed him away. 

“I can’t do this,” Oikawa said. The look on his face was a scared one, and Tetsurou knew he had fucked up.

Somehow he must have completely misunderstood Oikawa’s signs. Tetsurou reconsidered jumping out of the window. “I’m sorry. I know I’m not the best kisser, but–”

“That’s not it.” Oikawa interrupted him, gaze directed at the corner of the room. Now that Tetsurou dared to look at Oikawa’s face properly, he saw that he didn’t look as composed as he thought he did. His face was flushed, and his teeth were nipping at his bottom lip. After a minute or so, he spoke again. “That was my first kiss,” he whispered.

Tetsurou didn’t quite understand. “Your first–? But Bokuto said that you were bragging about–”

Oikawa jerked his face towards him again, the sudden eye contact making Tetsurou jump in his place. “I lied, okay?!” Oikawa’s bottom lip was trembling. “And Bokuto said that you had ten boyfriends in high school, so I pretended to be someone I’m not. This–” Oikawa gestured wildly to himself, “This was all an act!”

“Ten boyfriends–” Tetsurou made a mental note to punch Bokuto next time he saw him. “Listen, that was my first kiss too, I’m sorry that you got the wrong idea.” Oikawa stared back at him in disbelief. If Tetsurou was in his place, he’d probably think he was lying just to make the situation less awkward, so he added: “I actually almost fainted when you climbed on my lap.”

Oikawa dropped his head, and chuckled. “We’re both idiots.”

Tetsurou decided that he liked seeing Oikawa laugh. “Yeah, I second that.” Oikawa looked relaxed now, the flirty way of acting long gone. Tetsurou discovered that he found this Oikawa even more attractive than before. “Uhm, do you want to stay and watch a movie, or something?” He didn’t want him to leave just yet.

“I’d like to.” Suddenly, Oikawa seemed to realize that he was still on Tetsurou’s lap, so he climbed of, red dusting his cheeks once again.

“Oh, and do you have some pants for me? I’m freezing,” Oikawa asked, and Tetsurou couldn’t help but laugh. Oikawa shot him an annoyed look, but joined him in laughter after a while. 

Tetsurou’s room didn’t feel so cold anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at maiuzan.tumblr.com


End file.
